Threesome
by ForsakenOn
Summary: Okay, it's not as dirty as it sounds....39 and 85 fic, except that its in the gaiden time, so it's KonzenxGoku, TenpouxKenren. Give it a shot!


Title: Threesome.

Disclaimer:- The sun would rise in the west if I owned Saiyuki…

Author's note:- Yes, minna….another crappy fic that I recently thought of. It's a 39 and 85 fic, especially dedicated to all the 39 fans out there, only that this time its set in the gaiden time, so its KonzenGoku instead. =D and I'd like to thank all those who reviewed for my 1st and 2nd Saiyuki fic. Your reviews are deeply appreciated.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*

Threesome.

Peaceful, that is what the Tenkai is. Nothing else but full of undisturbed peace, calmness, tranquility, and yes, full of boredom. Tenkai, where every god is solemnly busy with his or her own duties, doing nothing but obeying meaningless orders from God without questions and objections, everyday and night.

Almost everywhere in Tenkai, it lacked cheerfulness and liveliness. Well, _almost_ anyway…..except for….

"Ten-chan!! Where do you want me to place this?" Asked the ever-genki heretic of Tenkai, Goku.

"Anou…could you please just leave it over there, by the shelf near Kenren. He'll arrange it later." Answered back the shoulder length haired marshal, Tenpou who was still busy cleaning up a massive pile of scattering books.

"Okay!"  With that, the energetic boy carried the huge stack of books over to the red-haired general, Kenren. 

"Watch it saru, don't fall or you'll have to pick everything up."  Kenren called from the other side of the room. It amazed him how such a stick-skinny and pint-sized boy like Goku could carry such a huge stack of heavy books as if it was nothing at all. The stack was so tall that it covered the whole of Goku's upper torso and head.

"There, here you go." said Goku as he put the stack of books down, near Kenren who was busy rearranging another pile of books on a shelf.

"Aa. Thanks." Kenren replied. "Man, Tenpou. I can't believe how fast your room gets this messy again. I just helped you clean up last week!"

"Ahahaha…" Laughed Tenpou with his usual good-natured laugh. "Well, it's a habit I suppose, that is why I called you guys here to help. The more you help, the faster we'll clean it." 

"Yeah….everyone's helping alright…except..." Kenren's eyes shifted to a certain blonde kami who was comfortably sitting on a chair, reading the papers. ~_~

"Na Konzen, aren't you gonna help us out?" Goku asked, while standing next to Konzen.

Konzen gave him no reply and continued reading his papers.

"Konzennn….aren't you gonna help us out?" asked Goku again.

"No."

"But….Ten-chan said, the more we help, the faster we clean it up!" Goku tried to reason with the stubborn kami.

"Hoi, you!" an irritated Kenren said, raising his voice a little. "Get your lazy ass up from the chair and give us a hand here!"

"'Hmmphh. Why should I help you people? I already did a lot by coming here. I wouldn't even have left my room if it was not for the bakasaru's constant unbearable whining," Konzen finally replied, but he did not lift his head up.

"Is it so fucking hard just to arrange a few books?" Kenren shot back.

"Hn. I'll leave that task for idiots like you to do it."

A vein popped from Kenren's temple.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT?!?" If it wasn't for Tenpou who held him back, Kenren would've already gave Konzen a few good whackings.

"Maa maa…never mind, Kenren. It's almost cleaned up anyway." Tenpou tried to soothe Kenren's anger. "Ah, and many thanks to you, oh great Konzen-sama for even willing step your eminent feet into my humble room." Said Tenpou with his usual sweet smile, but a definite sarcastic tone.

"Hn." Was all he got back.

"Ne Ten-chan….is there anything else I can help you with?" ask Goku who was still energetic and eager to help more.

"Let's see….I'm almost done here, so why don't you help Kenren by arranging the books?"

"Okay!!"

Goku went up to Kenren. "Ken-niichan,  Ten-chan asked me to help you to arrange the books."

"Uh, okay…Take this pile and arrange it on the shelf by the corner there."

Goku happily took the books to his assigned place and started arranging them carefully. He arranged them neatly; the small and thin books first, followed by the medium sized ones, and finally the thick and big ones.

When he was finally done, he stood there proudly, admiring his meticulous work. While glancing at the shelf, something caught his attention. A grin spread on his face as he saw a book entitled 'The Adventures of the Super Nikuman-man.'(AN:- I have no idea how a book like that got into Tenpou's library room…but I know Goku was reading a book like that once, in one of the Saiyuki episodes.. -_-)

With a spasm of excitement, he tried to get the book out from the shelf. But because the shelf was really full of books, it was kinda tight and difficult to get it out. So the boy gave the book a great tug, and out came the book---along with a super colossal sized encyclopedia next to it.

The encyclopedia fell…and it continue to fall------…fall…-----…and fall…until..

**THUD!!** 

…It landed on poor Goku's petite and little toe. O.O

"ITAIIII!!!!!!"

The boy gave a great yelp and immediately clasped his red swelling toe, hopping around on one leg. Kenren, who caught the sight of the boy jumping up and down like a maniac gave a snicker, while Tenpou looked on with concern and amusement.

Goku hopped all the way to Konzen's chair with the toe still in his hands. "Konzennnn…!!! I hurt my toe! It hurts!! Do something about it…please??"" Goku showed Konzen his now gigantically swelled up toe, with tears shimmering in his adorable puppy golden eyes. (aww!!)

Konzen looked at him for a while, and then he turned away. "Hmmpph. You careless bakasaru. Look what you have done to yourself! Serves you right." With that, he gave Goku a slight thwack in the head with his knuckles.

"Meanie!" Goku cried, holding his toe in one hand and rubbing his head with another.

Tenpou and Kenren who witness the incident exchanged glances with each other.

"Oi, come here bakasaru. Let Tenpou take a look at it." Kenren said.

Goku hopped over to Tenpou, while Tenpou drew a chair for him. Goku sat down, wiping the tears from him eyes, letting Tenpou examine his toe.

"Hmm..just a bad swell, nothing to worry about. Kenren, could you please massage his toe while I go and get some ice for that swell?"

"Wh--" Kenren was about to protest doing it, but the look on his lover's face made it impossible for him to object. "…hai hai." He sighed and started rubbing the toe gently.

"You bakasaru…consider yourself lucky that I'm doing this….but not for you. I'm doing this just because Tenpou asked me to." Kenren muttered in annoyance while rubbing the toe tenderly.

"Em...arigatou, Ken-niichan." Goku replied with a light sniff.

Soon Tenpou returned with a package of ice. He dabbed the swelling toe with the cold package. Goku shifted uncomfortably as the coldness met his painful toe.

"Be patient," Tenpou told him. After a few minutes…"There, most of the swelling has gone down. Here, take this ice package and continue to dab it for a while more."

Goku only nodded his head.

"Oi bakasaru!" Konzen's sharp voice drew all their attention. "Are you done yet? I'm going back to my room. I have lots of paperwork the old hag gave me to finish." With that he turned around and went out the door.

"Ah…wait for me, Konzen!" Goku said and hurried off, limping a little, with the ice package in his hand. "Jya ne, Ten-chan, Ken-niichan! And thanks for the ice!"

"No problem. And thanks for helping out!" Tenpou called after, but he wondered if the boy heard him.

He gave a long sigh as Kenren place his arm around his lover's waist. "What's wrong, love?" ask Kenren in concern, while placing a small kiss on Tenpou's cheek.

"I feel awfully sorry for poor Goku." Tenpou voiced his trouble as he kissed Kenren back.

"Yeah, I know how you feel….that Konzen sure is one fucking cold-hearted bastard."

"I think Goku deserves better. After all, he's still a kid."

There was a pause of silence, as the two lovers said nothing and only held each other in their arms. Not until finally, something hit Kenren's twisted mind. And he broke the silence. 

"Hmm…I think that can be fixed. I just thought of a brilliant plan to make Konzen to notice and appreciate his lil pet a bit more." Kenren said with a small evil smirk on his face.

"Tell me already."

He leaned down and whispered his mastermind plan to Tenpou.

"Sounds risky…are you sure it'll work?" Tenpou asked with uncertainty.

"Trust me, it'll work. I know what kind of person Konzen is…what do you think?"

"Well…Anything for Goku's happiness."

---------------------------------------------------**------------------------------------------------------

Back in Konzen's room, Konzen was sitting in his study desk, finishing his delayed documents while Goku was sitting on the bed, still fussing over his toe. However, Konzen couldn't concentrate on his work. No matter just how hard he tried, the image of Goku's face, with tears in the large golden eyes kept popping up in his mind.

_Damn that bakasaru!_ He cursed in his mind. Actually, when he first saw that Goku had hurt his toe, the first thing he considered doing was to run up to Goku and hold him in his arms, furnishing him with loads of kisses to kiss away the pain of his injury. When Goku came up to him with tears in his beautiful golden eyes, he could think of nothing but how absolutely cute Goku is, and that made him wanted to kiss the boy even more.

But he did his best to suppress the blush on his face and turned away quickly before anyone could notice a faint blush creeping up his face. When his sense came to him...he said those cold and cruel words to Goku. He felt extremely bad and guilt-ridden at that time, but as always, his pride comes first. He even felt a twinge of jealousy as he watched Kenren massaging Goku's toe.

Damn that saru for making him feel like that! Damn that saru for being so cute and attractive! Damn that saru for captivating him! DAMN that bloody fucking saru for….for making him _fall in love_ with him.

He felt strangely drawn to Goku the first day he saw him. His beautiful face, his glorious long brown hair, his sweet addictive smile, his tantalizing lips, his slender yet seductive body, his brilliant charm, and those magnificently bewitching golden orbs.

He still remembered what the young boy had told him the other day.

----*flashback*----

Konzen was doing his everyday paperwork, when he found that something was wrong, very wrong indeed. He was in the same room with Goku, but strangely enough, the room has been silent for as long as he could remember! Silence definitely wasn't something common if Goku was near you.

So he looked up, trying to see what kind of mischief the saru was up to. However, much to his surprise, he found Goku lying with his flat stomach on the bed and with his hands propped out to support his chin, and he was gazing silently at Konzen's every movement as if he were hypnotized or something.

Konzen was beginning to feel uncomfortable under the intense stare of those luminous golden orbs. "What are you looking at?" he barked at the Goku, snapping him out from his trance.

"Nothing," replied the boy casually. "Except that you're really beautiful. You shine more and more like the sun everyday."

Konzen felt his face turning deep scarlet.

 _I never knew Goku could sweet talk like that…or is his mind just too naïve…?_

But the truth is, Goku was only speaking the truth in his mind. He got up from his lying position and walked nearer to Konzen. He then took Konzen's delicate blonde ponytail in his hand, gently so that he wouldn't pull the hair off again.

"You're hair…It's just so pretty." 

Goku slowly reached his hand out, his hand inching nearer to touch Konzen's elegant face. Konzen frozen, he held his breath as he watched the hand closing in.

That was it. Before Goku could touch his face or say anything else, Konzen mind got back in track and he landed his fist squarely on the innocent boy's head.

"Itai!" Goku withdrew his hand instantly and clutched his head. "What was that for?!"

"F-for talking nonsense." Konzen said coldly, trying to regain his composure and trying to rid the blush off his face.

"Hmph! Fine then. I won't say anything more. I'm going to play in the fields." Goku pouted in a lovely way and stormed out of the room, leaving Konzen in a quandary.

Konzen felt butterflies flying inside in his stomach. He was beginning to regret what he just did. Maybe he should've let the boy make the first move…After all; he had wanted to feel Goku's touch so much. Hadn't this been what he had wishing and dreaming for lately? But he just couldn't….no matter how much he wanted to.

Konzen took a deep breath to calm himself… Nevertheless, the words of Goku kept ringing in his ears, leaving him no more than a small smile on his face.

----***End of flashback***----

Yeap. Konzen is hopelessly smitten by Goku. He couldn't believe it himself. After all these years of not socializing with anyone, now Konzen Douji, the coldest and most uncaring kami in Tenkai is in love with a boy?!? It's a joke. A bad joke. But now it isn't anymore. He found it harder and harder to resist the boy day by day.

He sighed. This is going to be a real headache for him.

To be continued

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, chapter 1 done, just the prologue….sorry it's kinda short, and not much KonzenGoku in this chap. Next chapter will reveal the 'ingenious' scheme of Kenren and Tenpou. And I promise more KonzenGoku in the next chap. Read and review plz, minna! Reviews are always welcomed.


End file.
